


What Hurts The Most

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Accidental Plot, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent plays frustrated match maker with Carlos when Trivette's life choices push Walker too far for seemingly all the wrong reasons. Features Trent/Carlos and eventual Walker/Trivette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Working through my posted works from latest to earliest and found this one, one that I am especially proud of. I HAVE to work with these pairings more. Just not enough on this incredible group of pairings.

Trent Malloy was used to seedy bars, dark back alleys, and the occasional strip club. As a Christian those were places he didn't enjoy but they were places his job often called for. He was good at navigating them and he was good at getting information from them. He supposed that was why – among many other reasons – that he was a private investigator.

And he supposed that was why his friends had turned to him when a fellow friend had taken a very sharp turn for the worst recently. It also so happened that he knew the man in question very,  _very_ well. He couldn't know him any better and he didn't lay claim to that because he had slept with the other man. It was what it was and he didn't say it lightly.

Because if Cordell Walker was anything it was elusive. He often gave you glimpses of his personality but remained quiet enough that he could still surprise you. It was his apparent simplicity that fooled most people. Walker kept his values and unflappable morals and sense of right and wrong well out there for the world to see but he also used them as a shield – just like his badge was to his heart – to keep the rest of himself hidden and locked away.

Trent was sure that was the very reason he and Walker had come to such a rocky end. Luckily their friendship had only been made stronger after a year of licking wounds and healing from unintentional hurts and they were stronger than they ever had been before but that truce had not come easy.

Walker had come to him eight months after their relationship had ended and had confessed the true reasons why he had brought their relationship to a crashing halt. Walker had been denying his true self – locking it away like he did – playing the dominant partner in a relationship where he wanted to be anything but. He 'wore the pants' well. If there was anything Walker was good at it was being the strongest out of a group of a thousand but it turned out that hadn't been what Walker truly wanted.

And Trent couldn't say he was surprised. It was often the strongest of men that turned out to be the more submissive partner in a same sex pairing. Unfortunately Trent was the same way and two wrongs do not make it right. Two submissive men just can't work together. It was a fact of life.  _Some_ one had to be the stronger. Someone had to fill that cosmic balance and in the end they had both realized that being friends was all they could be. Yes Walker could be the dominant and they would overall be happy. Well at least Trent would be. Walker would still suffer and for that Trent was happy the relationship had ended.

So here he was now. Tracking the man down after a series of events and probably some rather currently unknown reasons only known to Walker had caused the older Texas Ranger to disappear. First a drug bust had gone horribly wrong and Walker had been injured enough for him to be put on leave time for two weeks. Trivette hadn't escaped without injury himself and was also put on leave.

And then strange things started occurring on two levels. First on Trivette's and then Walker's but mostly Jimmy's.

Trivette had started dating a woman – who to Trent was obviously a man – and if that hadn't been shocking and stunning enough he and Walker had started to argue. Little things at first but the more time Trivette spent with Carlita – Trent could not help but laugh at that name considering the love of his life Carlos – the more and more arguments started.

After calming Jimmy down that no Walker was not being a close minded asshole and there was nothing wrong with dating a man – who just so happened to like to dress up as a woman – they had soon noticed that Walker stopped coming to CD's.

That was four days ago and no one had heard from him since.

To Trent things were becoming all too clear. He knew for a fact Walker was more open minded than most people on the planet – he had after all slept with him and they had both enjoyed that  _very_ much – and he knew that Walker was in fact bisexual with a strong inclination towards men.

It was clear that Walker had more than friend type feelings for Trivette and he was no doubt angry and hurt that Trivette was with another man. But if one didn't know Walker as well as Trent did it was very easy to think of his intentions as anything  _but_  a sense of hurt and betrayal. And he was obviously hurting over this. But in the stubborn sort of 'I don't need you or anyone else' type of way so characteristic of the older man.

“Doesn't he ever  _think_?” Trent had said to CD when CD and a worried Trivette and Alex had called him in for some much needed help, “When he goes off like this the people that know him like you and I know that he's hurting and he's upset but to everyone else it looks like he's being a insensitive son of a bitch!”

Trivette had tried to argue with him that he too thought that knew Walker pretty well but Trent hadn't even tried to argue with him. For God sakes the two were still in denial about their feelings towards each other and more than that Trivette had no idea that Walker was bisexual. The very problem was neither man knew each other as well as they thought. Apparently.

Trent took out his phone as it rang, answering it quickly, “Yeah Malloy.”

_“Hey Trent? It's me Roger. You told me to call you if I saw Walker right?”_

“Yeah you know where he is?” Trent asked, keeping his eyes on the bar he was scoping out now. Which happened to be Roger's establishment.

_“Yeah he's here. But I get the feeling something is pretty wrong.”_

“Why? Is he drunk?”

_“I think he's been drugged. He looks like he's drunk but he also looks like he's on something. I don't know how he expects to leave here. You may just have to carry him out.”_

Trent swore to himself.

“I'm actually out front. I'll be right in. Whatever you do don't touch him. Drugged or not he's still dangerous.”

_“Oh I'm not going to touch him. You don't think I've heard of him on the news?”_

Trent smiled, “Thanks Roger.”

He hung up the phone and locked up his silver metallic Corvette, heading for the bar in long, purposeful strides.

Sure enough Walker was inside, sitting in the shadows in a back corner booth staring at a beer bottle as if it held all the answers. Trent stepped over to the bar.

“How many of those has he had?” He asked Roger, watching Walker close.

“That's his seventh. I told him I was cutting him off after that.”

Trent nodded, “Thanks again for calling.”

Roger gave him a soft smile, “Hey no problem. Just take care of him okay? Any man that comes in here looking like that...”

Trent sighed and stepped over towards Walker.

“Walker.” He said, announcing himself first before gently putting a hand on his friend's arm, leaning over him. He wouldn't recommend anyone else without his level of martial arts experience try that.

Walker looked up and Trent knew immediately as their eyes met that yes Walker was certainly 'on' something. But since it wasn't like the Texas Ranger to do drugs in any circumstance and Walker wasn't dumb enough to take one on a pain pill it had to be a muscle relaxant.

“Trent?” Walker asked, looking obviously and blearily confused.

“Come on we're going home.”

“I don't want to go home.” he said in a way that could only be considered petulant. Trent thought it fitting considering he was acting like a three year old child.

“We're going to my place and that is final.” Trent said, wrapping an arm around him and getting a firm hold, hoisting Walker to his feet.

“I can drive myself wherever I want to be.”

“I know you know better than that.” Trent grunted, pulling Walker towards the door, the other man barely able to stumble alongside him, “I cannot believe you sometimes you know that?” Trent asked but he was hardly angry now. He was just concerned and he wanted to help Walker so very badly, ease some of the hurt he and Trivette had both inflicted upon themselves.

More than anything though he wanted to help his longtime friend. Who was so much more to him. Once friend, turned lover and again friend, Walker was more than just a simple friend. He was family. And he did still love Walker. Not as a lover anymore but that didn't mean he didn't love and care about him any less.

“All right Walker we are going to have a talk.” Trent said, sitting him down sideways in the passenger side of his car.

“About what?”

“You know what.” Trent met his eyes, meeting him measure for measure. With Walker one had to be firm and as unyielding as him sometimes. It didn't mean you had to use any less love. It just meant you had to be strong enough to get past his defenses to make him see reason, “I know what this is all about. It's about Trivette isn't?”

Walker started to argue but Trent wouldn't let him.

“I know for a fact you don't have a problem with gay people because you loved me once. And I know for a fact you don't have a problem with people who are transsexual. I mean Carlita is a very good looking woman and I'm sure she can fool most people but you and I know better and I'm sure CD and Alex do too whether they'll admit it or not. No this has everything to do with Trivette and I know exactly what's going on here.”

“You have no idea-”

“I have every idea! How do you think I felt every time I watched Carlos cycle through his constant revolving door of women before we got together?" he sighed, "But I know it has to be so much worse for you because you had no idea Trivette could possibly return your feelings or like another man. Face it Walker you love him. It's as plain as day to any open minded non judgmental person out there.” Trent sighed and reached out, taking his hands and lowering his voice to a gentler tone.

“I know you love him. But more than that I know he loves you.”

“He obviously doesn't!” Walker snapped.

“He does! I can't believe I haven't stepped in before with you two and believe me I feel pretty damn guilty that I haven't.” Trent laughed bitterly, “It's amazing. You and Trivette are what Carlos and I were before we got together and I did  _nothing_! And now this has happened.” Trent sighed, “Look it's obvious what's going on here. Jimmy loves you whether you will believe it or not and it's even more obvious this whole thing has been caused by a very bad case of missed communication.”

Tears in his eyes, Walker stared at the ground between Trent's feet, “He doesn't love me...”

Trent sighed and leaned forward, putting a hand to the back of Walker's neck and gently kissing his forehead, “He does and I'm going to set all this right I promise you. But be honest with me. I know you well enough to know when you are in love and you love Jimmy don't you?” He asked, pulling back to meet his eyes.

Walker nodded, a tear slipping down the side of his face and Trent sighed, quickly wiping it away and giving his forehead another kiss before drawing him into a warm embrace, “I'll get this figured out I promise. Things will be set right.”

Trent carefully pulled back when he heard a soft snore and smiled over at Walker, who was passed out soundly sitting up. Sighing he gently tapped his face, firmly but trying to keep it gentle, “Walker. Walker!”

Walker frowned deeply and stirred, “What?” He snapped but it was lost in a whisper and sounded a lot less mean than Walker probably had intended.

“Listen to me.” Trent coaxed, holding Walker's chin and bringing his head up gently, “What did you take tonight? What drugs? Did you take a muscle relaxant.”

“No I... I did a favor for a friend. Got shot with a dart. Supposed to wear off in a couple of hours...” Walker shook his head, “Or tomorrow. Yagi said I could drink on it.”

“Yagi?” Trent frowned, “Mitzu Yagi?”

Walker nodded, already falling asleep again.

Trent quickly stopped him, “So it works like a sedative?” He asked quickly, “And it doesn't have any bad interactions with alcohol?”

Walker look irritated, “I'm depressed not suicidal. It doesn't...”

Trent watched as he nodded off again and knew for a fact there was no stopping him from sleeping now. It was a good thing he didn't need too. He trusted Walker's word. Even drunk.

Trent sighed and decided to make one more stop before heading home. Just in case. He had to be sure it was all right for Walker to sleep this off even if he trusted his word. And Mitzu Yagi was a man he could trust also. He'd have a talk with him later.

Trent got Walker situated in the car and then belted him in, adjusting the seat so he could sleep more comfortable and not slumped over like a sack of flour. He then got into the driver's side and headed for a friend's house.

Luckily it wasn't a long drive. He was tired himself and he missed Carlos. His lover had gone to visit family three days ago and he should be back tonight. He wished he could have been there to greet him but family matters had taken precedence.

Dr. Olivia Sanders answered the door looking appropriately as if she had just been woken up and Trent quickly apologized, “I'm sorry I know it's late-”

“Trent is something wrong?”

“Nothing serious.” He quickly reassured her, “I just have a friend I need some assurances about. He drank tonight and he was shot with some kind of dart that has a sedative like affect. Obviously. He told me it doesn't have any negative interactions with alcohol but I wanted to bring him by before I took him home. So you could check him over.”

“Of course. Can you bring him inside?” She asked, Trent following her into the house.

“No he's completely passed out.”

“All right. Just give me a quick sec.”

Trent watched her go upstairs and return putting a thick robe on, stethoscope in hand.

Trent led her over to the car and opened up the passenger side door, moving so she could take a look at Walker, who was still soundly asleep without an apparent care in the world. But Trent knew better. He could see the lines in between his eyes and the crease in his forehead that made him look as though he was frowning. Unfortunately it was usually how Walker slept. Especially if he was injured or in the state he was in now. Trent had been privileged to see the way he slept when he was completely relaxed or felt safe but even those times had numbered only on one hand.

“Did he say what the dart was?”

“No but I'm going to wake up an old man and ask.” Trent said as he dialed a number. It rang four times before said old man answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Mr. Yagi? It's me Trent.”

_“Trent? I have not heard from you in such a long time. Is something the matter?”_

“Yes and no.” Trent sighed, “I'm calling to ask you about Walker. He said he was shot with a dart?”

_“Mm yes. Luckily not a particularly potent one. Some 'old friends' of mine decided they wanted something that was not theirs and tried to take it from me. Luckily Walker was here and stopped them.”_

“What was the name of the drug inside the dart? You said it wasn't potent?”

_“No, no. It just acts like a sedative. I'm not sure what it is made of. Only what it does.”_

“He drank a lot tonight is that going to affect it?”

Yagi gave a great sigh,  _“No, no. It will just take longer for him to sleep the affects of it off. I told him not to drink! I told him whatever demons he was facing it was not necessary for him to try and chase them away with alcohol but he did not listen!”_

Trent smiled somewhat sadly over at Walker and gave a sigh, “Yeah I would have told him the same thing. Thank you Mr. Yagi for answering my questions. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.”

He said his farewells to Yagi and then hung up the phone, looking to Olivia as she stood, bringing the stethoscope back down around her neck, “He's fine just very sedated. But his pulse and respiration are fairly decent. Nothing too concerning. I'd just watch him close and I certainly wouldn't leave him alone tonight. Let him sleep it off.”

“Thanks Olivia I appreciate it. I just wanted to be sure.”

“You did the right thing.” The young MD smiled, putting a hand on Trent's arm a moment, “But I'd take some advice from your heavily sedated friend over there and get some sleep too.”

Trent smiled and nodded, “Gladly.”

With plenty of assurances from two good friends, one of which was a doctor, Trent took Walker back to his and Carlos' loft apartment feeling much more at ease but also very weary. He hadn't slept in twenty four hours. It had taken that long to find Walker and that was a record.

He had to practically haul him up the stairs, Walker surely wasn't going to help him there, and he was relieved when the elevator door opened. Even more so when the doors opened to reveal a concerned looking Carlos standing there waiting.

“What happened?” He asked, quickly moving forward to help Trent get Walker inside.

“It's a long story.” Trent grunted, “Let's just get him in bed. I don't want him on the couch. I want him right where I can see him.”

They sat him down on the bed, Carlos holding him up as Trent swiftly set to work undressing Walker. He knew how the man liked to sleep. With as little on as possible. Walker felt constricted in anything more than briefs.

And Carlos couldn't help but notice how well and easily Trent undressed Walker either. He couldn't help it. He remembered the first time he and Trent had made love. Getting Trent out of his clothes would have been awkward if Trent hadn't helped. And it made him wonder why the thought or at least this other reminder that his lover was gay ans experienced sexually with other men bothered him. It bothered  _him_  that it bothered him.

Trent gently shushed Walker as he stripped his jeans off when Walker stirred as if in protest and leaned up, gently kissing the side of his face and murmuring soothingly in his ear, “It's just me. You're okay.” Not looking at his lover but directing his voice at him he added, “It seems like Walker's body naturally fights anything that isn't natural. Like sedatives and medications. Don't blame him really. He's had plenty of bad experiences to justify that.”

Trent grunted as he laid Walker down and pulled the covers over him, tucking him in and making sure he was comfortable in his customary position on his side before pulling back and letting out a breath.

He turned to Carlos and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close, “Oh I am so glad you are home. You don't know how much I missed you.”

Carlos kissed the top of his head and held him just as close, making a sound of agreement, “I missed you too baby. I wish I could have taken you with me. I should have.”

“Hey it's okay.” Trent said, pulling back just enough so he could meet his eyes and share a deep, tender kiss with him, “If you're not ready for that you aren't ready. I'm glad I was here anyway.”

At the mention of whatever had obviously gone wrong with Walker Carlos frowned over at the older Texas Ranger in concern, “What happened?”

Trent sighed and fought back a yawn, pulling a chair over to take off his boots and socks, “Jimmy started dating a transsexual man.”

“W-What?”

Trent laughed and raised a hand in silent askance that he lower his voice, “Yeah don't get me wrong she is a pretty convincing woman. If I wasn't gay and hopelessly straight instead I'd be completely fooled.”

“So... you think Jimmy knows?”

“Listen if I know anything it's that you just don't date a transsexual man and  _not_ know.” Trent sighed and chuckled, shaking his head, “Oh yeah I'm very sure he knows. I just...” Trent stopped trying to untie his left bootlace and looked up at his lover, “I'm just stunned I never saw this coming from Jimmy.”

“Well...” Carlos smiled slightly, “I didn't see it coming from you.”

“Nor me you but I was a little blinded by something called love.” Trent smiled back, eyes softened with affection. But his gaze slipped past his lover just over his shoulder and became more unfocused, “I'm just stunned I didn't see it from Jimmy.”

“How could you? All the women he dated...” Carlos stopped at Trent's look and he cleared his throat, “All right maybe it was like my version of denial that I was in love with you. But who would he be in love with that he'd do that? And more to the point why we would he go out and date someone whose transsexual? I – Trent it doesn't make any sense.”

Trent slipped off his boot last boot and looked up, meeting Carlos' eyes, “Yes it does. Jimmy is bisexual.”

“How can you know for sure?”

“You are.”

Carlos blinked, “Trent I've never looked at another man but you in my life.”

“Never had any thoughts...?” Trent asked gently, raising both eyebrows.

Carlos fidgeted, “That doesn't count. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with... like that.”

Trent shook his head, “Face it Carlos you're bisexual. And I know the good little Catholic voice in your head wants you to deny it but that's just what it is. I know for a fact you aren't gay. Just like I know Jimmy isn't.”

“How can you figure?”

“I've seen you with women and I've seen Jimmy with women. You both enjoyed it very much. There was no 'forcing' anything. I've seen the differences between a gay man trying to play it straight and a bisexual man.” Trent shook his head and gazed up at Carlos, “Jimmy is definitely bisexual. He's completely comfortable around women and he's completely comfortable around Carlita.”

Carlos' eyebrows rose so far up that they threatened to disappear into his hairline and Trent let a slow, mischievous grin form on his face.

“That's the name of...”

Trent grinned, “Uh huh. And you know I swear you two look so much a like I could almost call her your sister.”

Carlos made a choking sound that made Trent laugh as he stood, meeting his lover's lips in a gentle, consoling kiss, “Hey don't worry I won't tell anyone.”

Carlos managed a dumbfounded smile as he followed his lover into the bathroom, “How are CD and Alex taking this?” He snorted and looked over at Walker, “As well as him?”

Trent turned suddenly serious as he splashed some water onto his face, regarding his lover through the mirror, “Walker prefers men over women you know. I'm almost thinking that if his life would have been different he might have been gay and not bisexual.”

“Oh come on.”

“I'm serious.” Trent said, wiping his face on a towel and then tossing it aside. He reached down to take his shirt off, “He doesn't want to be the dominant typical heterosexual male in a relationship. He has to be that all the time. No Walker is very submissive. Much more submissive then me. I almost consider myself a switch.”

“Switch?”

Trent shrugged, “Yeah it's a BDSM term too but I've borrowed it for a gay word meaning I can be top or bottom just as well.”

“So I've noticed.”

Trent laughed, “You know you surprise me just as much sometimes with the way you switch back and forth.”

Carlos reached out and pulled his lover closer, gently kissing his neck, “Yeah well I like doing both. Very, very much.”

“Oh I know.” Trent chuckled, lifting his head to give his lover more access to his neck. But he withdrew reluctantly, remembering Walker in the other room. They would have to vent their pent up sexual desires after being apart for three days sometime else.

Trent stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, looking out into the bedroom at Walker, “Trivette really blindsided him.”

Carlos sighed, standing beside him, crossing his arms over his chest, “So if he likes men as much as you say why did it?” Carlos suddenly stumbled over a surprising thought, “Unless...”

Trent gazed over at him, “Yeah.”

“Wow. It... well it makes sense now.”

“Doesn't it?” Trent asked, looking back over at Walker, “I should have said something earlier. I saw it and I didn't do a damn thing. I... I feel responsible for all this.”

“You can't.” Carlos protested, stepping closer.

“If I said something and handled this sooner this wouldn't have even happened. Trivette and Walker are like us but instead they didn't find each other. Can you imagine if we were still where we were ten months ago?”

“I don't even want to think about that.”

“Yeah I don't either. It scares the hell out of me.”

Carlos wrapped his arms around Trent from behind and held him close, “So what do we do?”

“Now you are talking.”

“I'm behind you one hundred percent.” Carlos whispered, gently kissing his shoulder, “If you say they are in love I believe you. Hell I've seen it I've it myself all this time I just... never though about it. I always looked right past it.”

“I didn't.”

Carlos could hear the guilt in his lover's voice and sighed, “We can't change what we have or haven't done. Like your mom always said we just have to try and make the future better.”

“We have to stop this. Jimmy isn't in love with C-” Trent stopped himself with a barely restrained smile, “He isn't in love with her I can see it.”

“So how did Walker get to this point? You mentioned something about drugs?”

Trent nodded and explained the last few days, sighing to himself, “Yagi's trouble was probably a very pleasant distraction from his hurt. Didn't expect that dart though I'm sure.”

“Ninja's fight dirty.” Carlos said, pulling his lover a little closer and nuzzling against his neck.

“Yeah they do.” Trent laughed, remembering when he and Carlos had gotten involved in something of that nature and other times when just he and Walker had done the same.

Trent couldn't fight back the yawn that followed and sighed, “We might as well get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll talk to CD, Alex, and Trivette in the morning. Why don't you go ahead and get into bed and I'll at least give CD a call now to tell him Walker's all right.”

Carlos immediately hesitated, “Uh...”

Trent grinned over at his lover, “He doesn't bite. And don't worry it won't make you gay if you share a bed with him.”

“I didn't mean-”

Trent gently silenced his lover with a kiss, “There's no sense in any of us being uncomfortable tonight. I need to watch Walker close and there's no better way to do that then if he's sleeping right next to me. And I'm exhausted. And there is no way I am letting you sleep on the couch. Comprende?”

Carlos sighed and smiled but Trent frowned, “I'm not pushing too much with this am I? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. I'm fine. You're right the way Walker is he should be watched close. I really don't know why I felt uncomfortable.”

“Okay well... I'll be in, in a few.”

Trent headed into the other room, running a hand through his hair and wondering why he was pushing around his lover so much tonight. He knew he was doing it but he didn't know why and it puzzled him. Definitely something to meditate later on.

He dialed up CD, glancing up at the clock and wondering if he'd wake up someone else tonight. It was going on midnight and he wouldn't be surprised if he woke the older man up but he also could say that he wouldn't be surprised if he was already up.

_“Hello?”_

He sure sounded awake and Trent was relieved.

“Yeah CD it's Trent-”

_“Did you find out anything? Have you found Cordell?”_

“Yeah I found him.” Trent sighed and took a seat at the kitchenette on one of the stools. This could be a long conversation.

Carlos stared at the bed that had Walker in it for long moments before he moved from his spot near the bathroom door, sighing and stepping forward. He  _was_ being ridiculous. They were grown men. Adults. He shouldn't be feeling this uncomfortable about it. It was no big deal.

Walker snored lightly and Carlos couldn't help but smile. Walker certainly wasn't having a problem with the situation. However he couldn't help but wonder how he'd feel if he were conscious.

Sighing again he reached down to take off his shirt. It was a really hot night... He decided to keep it on. And decided to leave his light sleeping pants on that until he and Trent had gotten together he hadn't even used. Aside from the last three days he hadn't even been apart from Trent to think of using them except for those rare occasional circumstances.

Ever so tentatively he climbed into bed, trying his best not to disturb Walker but Walker was completely out. He found a comfortable spot on his back and started to relax-

Walker shifted in his sleep and rolled over, throwing an arm around him.

Carlos froze but Walker only relaxed after he had snuggled good and close, head on his chest, leaving Carlos frozen in shock and dumbfounded as to what to do.

And of course his lover chose that exact moment to walk in.

Trent took one look at the both of them and doubled over in laughter. When he managed to regain some of his composure, still laughing lightly, he met Carlos' eyes with a grin, “Don't worry this doesn't mean you're gay.”

“Ha, ha, ha very funny.” Carlos semi-glared at his lover. He couldn't quite pull it off because... deep down this was pretty funny. He just couldn't dig deep enough to find it in him to laugh just yet.

Trent put his hands on his hips, “You know I should be angry. Walking in here and seeing you with another man. Shame on you.”

Carlos tried to glare harder but the amused light in his lover's sparkling blue eyes, his playful grin, and the downright hilarity of it all couldn't make him hold it and he was soon laughing too – as carefully as possibly so as not to disturb Walker.

“Are you done yet?” Carlos asked, lightly chuckling.

“No I got a few more-”

“Get in here!” Carlos laughed.

Trent shared the laugh and leaned down, kissing his lover gently and then carefully getting into bed on the other side of Walker.

“Why are you going over there?”

“Well because-” Trent lowered his voice as he settled in behind his closest friend, “I think Walker will sleep best in the middle.” He said, wrapping an arm around Walker carefully.

Walker stirred slightly and pulled Carlos closer.

Trent burst out into more laughter.

“Will you stop?”

Trent did his best, biting his lip, “I'm sorry this is just too funny-”

“You know for being as submissive as you said he is with men he he sure is possessive!”

Trent rested his head against Walker's shoulder, “What can I say? He's attracted to strong, strapping, dominant men like a moth to flame.”

“Apparently.”

Trent gently shushed Walker and tenderly kissed his shoulder above a particularly nasty scar when the older man grunted and stirred as if they were disturbing his sleep which they probably were no doubt, smiling over at his lover.

“Sleep tight.”

Carlos grunted, “I have no choice.”

Trent laughed as he turned out the light, turning and wrapping an arm around Walker from behind and around his lover's stomach, resting his head on Walker's shoulder. He smiled as he felt his lover's hand on his arm and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful, very welcome slumber.

 

 

Trivette woke up slowly. Slower than usual. He blamed that on the fact that he had probably drank more alcohol than he should have the night before. He was doing that more than usual and he knew the reason why but he forced that thought out his head before it led to other thoughts.

Too late.

Trivette sighed, looking down at Carlita in his arms. He had never met anyone like her. He had dated transsexuals before but she was more woman to him than man. Inside. Physically she was very much a man and she wasn't ashamed of it nor did she want to change it. He admired her for that. It took a lot of strength and courage to be who you really were in this kind of world. Especially in certain parts... like Texas.

Trivette had left Boston to live his dream of playing professional football without a thought as to how that would change his life. It was after his first game that he realized he couldn't be who he really was inside. He could be most of it but he realized he couldn't be a very large part. He couldn't be bisexual. That became very clear the night after his first game when some jokes had been made about 'queers' and how there should be a lot less of them.

Trivette had realized at that moment it was something he was going to have to leave behind. But he hadn't been able to. It had been impossible. Of course it had. But he had kept it a well guarded secret nevertheless.

It had hurt pretty bad doing it. He had missed an open relationship with a man. He had missed being able to walk hand and hand down a street without much of care. But soon hiding it became second nature.

After his professional football career ended rather abruptly and all his dreams went down the toilet his secret life nearly got him into more trouble than he bargained for.

Now one of his closest personal friends a Texas Ranger by the name of CD Parker had saved his life by intervening but had done much more than that. He had put him on a path that he not only found contentment and happiness in but... it felt more  _right_ than anything he had ever done before. Sure his football career and success had felt amazing but it didn't touch law enforcement and later his dream. Becoming a part of the elite Texas Rangers.

Funny how that dream had sent him on a collision course with a man he'd never forget and never be able too even if he wanted too.

And damn that man all to hell for what he was putting them through now.

It wasn't right. But more than that it went so far beyond wrong Trivette barely had words for the hurt and betrayal he was feeling right now.

Walker had seemed two things to him from the start. He could be completely open minded in ways that could shock you but then there was this other side. In all outward appearances, if you didn't know Walker, you wouldn't guess open minded touched him. Not until you looked into those constantly changing blue, sometimes green, sometimes God only knew what, eyes of his.

By all appearances Walker was  _the_ definition of a 'cowboy'. From the cowboy hat on his head to the boots on his feet Walker was every inch a 'man's man'. A cowboy.

And then words just stopped working for him. And the more you started to get to know him that would only get worse. Just when you think you know him he surprises you enough to make your head spin.

Trivette had not seen what he had done just recently coming. He would admit that. But it wasn't easy. On one hand he was kicking himself for being surprised at all and  _not_ seeing it coming but he had thought... Walker had seemed like the most open minded person to him and then he had reacted so badly...

Restlessly Trivette sat up, paying little attention to Carlita sleeping beside him, waking her up in the process.

She rubbed at her eyes, “Jimmy?”

“I'm going for a run.”

He felt a small hand on his arm as he sat up over the side of the bed but no words followed and he didn't know what to say.

He had thought Carlita would be the final step to help him get over Walker. He had thought with Walker's recent show of down right pigheadedness and obvious down right disgust for any man who remotely leaned towards men he would hate him. At the least... he had thought he would be over him.

But he wasn't. And it was the most confusing, painful feeling he had ever experienced in his life. He was hopelessly in love and he couldn't figure out why.  _Still_. After everything that had happened. Walker still had him and his heart held tight. And Trivette couldn't figure out how or why.

 

Trent woke up languidly, cracking one eye open against the glare of the morning sun, fighting back the urge to give a great big stretch. Instead he opened his eyes and looked over at his bed partners. And grinned.

By all appearances Carlos' reticence about sharing a bed with another man in such familiar circumstances other than with himself had gone completely out the window.

They were all tangled up in each other and Trent knew he'd have to do some thinking if he wanted to get out of bed anytime soon. Getting out wouldn't be so easy that was certain. But he had no choice. Nature was calling and he had somethings to work out with more than a few people. But two particular people specifically.

Walker was still sleeping very soundly and Trent was hoping that if he and Carlos stayed quiet enough this morning that he may sleep till noon. That would give him plenty of time to either sort things out or learn that things weren't going to get any better but he was convinced that wasn't the case.

Trent ever so carefully pulled away from Walker and was relieved when he didn't wake him up. It only confirmed that if the loft was kept quiet he could probably sleep a good long while yet. Trent was sure he needed the extra sleep anyway.

However he wasn't so lucky in not disturbing his lover, who woke up with an almost startling jolt. Trent quickly grabbed hold of his arm to still him, “Easy.” He said quickly but soothingly, staring down at Walker, watching close for any sign of movement.

Carlos was doing the same but after a few moments of not moving and barely breathing they relaxed slowly seeing that Walker was sleeping just as soundly as before.

Trent looked over at his lover, “What was that?” He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos smiled in an endearingly sleepy way at him, “Just the shock of waking up in bed with another man that wasn't you. Surprised me.”

“Yeah well I'm glad you didn't do that with me our first morning together.” Trent whispered, slowly easing out of bed, sending a smile over his lover.

Carlos smiled back and Trent had to fight down his libido. Damn his lover looked good in the morning. It probably explained why they were always scrambling not to be late for work.

He watched as Carlos ever so carefully eased out of bed and met him half way with a tender good morning kiss, Trent smiling, “I needed that.” He murmured, careful to keep his voice low for Walker – or rather to keep Walker sleeping.

Carlos tipped Trent's chin up with a hand gently and gave him another kiss, “You don't have to do this alone. I know I'm new to all this but I hate to think-”

They looked over hearing Walker stir but when he fell back to sleep Trent took his lover by the hand and led him into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Carlos continued, rubbing his lover's arms, “I just wish there was something I could do to help. I don't like to see you under this much pressure and not being able to do something about it.”

“The best thing you can do is keep an eye on Walker. If you have to run interference.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “Interference?”

“I know with Walker that's a pretty funny word but he should sleep until at least noon if this place is kept absolutely quiet. But I need you here in case he wakes up so you can give me the heads up. Okay? Just text me if that happens and I'm gone.”

Carlos nodded, “I can do that.”

“All right. Absolutely quiet. I'm going to have to be really careful getting out of here.”

Carlos nodded and Trent gave him a gentle kiss, “I'm going to get ready fast and then get out of here.” Trent whispered.

But doing it quietly wasn't easy when trying to do it fast. There were no incidents however and Trent was out the door twenty minutes later – skipping on the shower despite wanting one to keep the noise down to near zero in the loft apartment.

He gave Carlos a kiss and his lover gave him a warm, lasting embrace that gave him the strength he so needed for what he was about to face. He then left first for CD's. Despite it being early Trent knew the retired lawman should be there but he gave him a call anyway to be sure. With that done he also requested that CD call Alex and have her meet them at CD's bar.

He wanted to handle this in three parts. Trivette, Walker, and everyone else. Part one would be CD and Alex. Then he would tackle Trivette. And lastly Walker. He wanted everyone on board before he got Walker involved. He was the last and most delicate, fragile piece.

So few saw the man deep down. They would see Walker's morals, his values, and the things that made him the great man that he was but no one but personal friends saw the other things. And there were  _other_ things that only  _very_ personal friends could see. Trent was sure save for himself, CD and Uncle Ray were among that type of friendship category, so very rare to Walker.

One thing Trent knew Walker had in abundance was a surprising amount of insecurity in his love life area. Not so with women but almost severely so with men. And it was made all the worse by the fact that Walker had had in his past but two close relationships with men and a scattered few sexual encounters. Despite his age his experience with men was limited.

There in lie one of the biggest problems. Trent wouldn't match Walker up with just anybody but when it came to matters of the heart Trivette was wholly and without a doubt his match. Trivette was strong, he often stood up to Walker without fear and without backing down, and when traditional techniques didn't work against those walls of Walker's he wouldn't back down. He'd only find ways around or other ways to tackle them. More than anything however he had never not once given up on Walker. Even through all their arguments over the past week and a half Trent could still see that Trivette had not given up on his partner. He had been very hurt yes but he hadn't stopped being Walker's friend.

Trivette was just the person for Walker. Someone to challenge him. Someone to draw him out. All of him not just the parts Walker chose to show. Someone to give him the comfort and sense of security he so deeply longed for. More than anything someone to give over the reins of control he often gripped so tightly so he could just let go and be himself.

The problem was getting through this mess that had been created and getting Walker and Trivette together. It should have been done sooner. This whole damn train wreck should have been stopped long before it had come close to starting. But... more than anything at all Trent felt so very ashamed that he hadn't done anything to stop it or help the situation before. And he was angry at CD for not lifting a finger too. He still couldn't figure that one out. The man had been responsible for partnering Trivette up with Walker in the first place! Trent had always suspected a motive for that after he had met Trivette.

How couldn't have CD engineered that any less? He had introduced Walker to Trivette after Trivette's daily swimming session and Walker had ended up being introduced to his future partner while he was in a Speedo!

Trent stepped into CD's bar with determined strides. Alex was there already and he was happy for that although he wondered how she had gotten here so fast.

She explained before he could ask.

“I was heading over to stop for some breakfast when CD called.” She said, looking reasonably worried, “He said you found Walker. Is everything okay? Where is he?”

“At my place.” Trent looked to CD, “Did you tell her how I found him?”

“Yeah.” CD said.

“I don't understand.” Alex said, “Why would he do this to himself? I know Jimmy dating that woman was a shock to all of us but...”

“You do know that the woman he was dating wasn't a woman physically?” Trent said bluntly. There was no beating around the bush now. That is what had gotten Walker and Trivette into a such a mess to begin with.

Alex drew in a deep breath, “Yes. And I told Jimmy that I had no problem with it. But I don't see Walker would. It just doesn't seem like him.”

“It's not.” Trent drew in a deep breath and met CD's eyes. This was hard. Harder than he had ever thought. It wasn't easy looking into the eye's of a friend that loved another knowing that he was going to break her heart. He knew she had feelings for Walker. He didn't know how deep they ran but he had a feeling she loved him. And this was going to hurt her more than anything.

Trent looked back over at Alex and sat down slowly, “I... have something to tell you. And I'm a little angry at CD for not saying anything before. And not just to you.” Trent met CD's eyes again but when the older man still stayed almost infuriatingly quiet he looked back to Alex.

“I'm... gay.” Trent started. At the easiest point to him was starting there. It was where he was most comfortable.

Alex looked momentarily shocked but quickly gathered herself, “That doesn't change a thing.”

So far so good. But it was about to get bad. Quick. Trent had no soft point to fall towards now. It was all rocks and jagged edges from here on out. He had to pray for a soft landing.

“Six years ago... This may come as a shock to you but I wouldn't lie to you. Six years ago Walker and I started a relationship together.”

Alex's mouth parted his shock but no words came out, “As... a couple?”

“Yes.”

“But Walker...” She looked stunned, “He isn't...”

“He's bisexual... and he strongly leans towards men.”

“But I've never seen him with a man before...”

“Have you ever seen him with a woman?” CD asked quietly.

Alex's mouth closed around that statement.

“I know this is hard. I know how you feel about him and how deeply.” Trent said gently, “But please... please don't let this take away the friendship that you have with him or all of us.”

 _Please don't hate me._ Trent thought.

And then she said something that truly shocked him.

Although appearing upset and reasonably so, Alex drew in a deep breath and did a good job of gathering herself, “I... suspected.”

Trent blinked, shocked, “You – What?”

“The closer and closer Jimmy and Walker got... the more I started having these... feelings. Not for Walker. About him.”

Trent let out a partial, inward breath of relief, “You... I think you saw what we all were seeing.” Trent looked pointedly over at CD who gave a rather guilty looking nod.

Alex suddenly let out a breath, “Oh my God this is all about Jimmy... dating that woman.”

“Yeah.” Trent said, “Walker fell in love with him I'm guessing and he had no hope that Trivette could return those feelings. No hope that he even leaned towards men that way. And then to find out like this... Well he handled it like he does. On his own. Destructively.”

Alex smiled shakily, “He does that doesn't he?”

“Yes he does. Unless friends step up and take action. And that's what I'm doing. I'm going to talk to Trivette next. But... I needed you guys behind him on this.”

Alex nodded and reached out, putting a hand on his arm, “I am.”

They both looked to CD.

“I...” CD looked down at the bar and both were shocked to see him appear close to tears, “I should'a said somethin' I know that and I was wrong not doin' that. I was just worried for them both. You realize what would happen to their careers if... What might happen to  _them_?” He asked, looking up.

“Yeah.” Trent nodded, “I do. I'm living it right now.”

“You and Carlos.” Alex said, stunning Trent further.

So much so that his mouth partially fell open.

Alex smiled, “It's not difficult to see.”

CD managed a laugh, “Trent you two throw off sparks brighter than the fourth of July when you two are together. I don't even know why you try to hide it. It's as plain as day.”

Trent sighed, “Yeah well that wasn't my idea to hide it.” He glanced away a moment, “I'm going to talk to Jimmy. I'm sure he's in love with him. He wouldn't be hurting so bad over this if he wasn't. But now it's down to getting through to them both.”

“We'll help however we can.” CD said, “This is all my fault. I should'a done something.”

“Yes you should have but so should I. We're both to blame.”

CD drew in a deep breath, “I'll help ya' with Cordell if you need it. I know it's not going to be easy with him.”

Trent rubbed at his eyes, “Boy do I know it.” He sighed and stood, “So you both are on board with this?”

“One hundred and fifty percent.” CD said.

“Agreed.” Alex nodded.

“Then I'm going to find Jimmy.”

Trent left with a little sense of relief. That had been shockingly easy but in the end he should have known he could count on them to remain open minded about it all. Now if only he could Carlos to be that way...

Trent noticed Carlita's small red convertible next to Jimmy's parking spot but not Trivette's and wondered if he was gone. He had to be. Nevertheless he headed up anyway, knocking on the door. If anything Carlita would no doubt no where he was.

“Carlita.” Trent said when Carlita answered the door, surprised to see that she looked upset and it was easy to see that she had been crying.

“Oh Trent come in. Jimmy isn't here right now.”

“Where is he?” He asked as he stepped inside and Carlita shut the door.

“I'm real worried. He got this call you know? And he seemed really bothered by it. He left really fast. It sounded like something pretty dangerous.”

“Did he call Walker?” Trent asked quickly, putting a hand on her arm.

“Why would he do a thing like that? It's not like Walker cares or nothin'!”

“He does.” Trent said firmly, “But more than that he's Trivette's partner.” He sighed, “Did he give you any idea about where he was going?”

Carlita shook her head, “No. Nothing. He wrote the address down and took it with him.”

Trent sighed and thought quick, “Did he write it down on a pad of paper?”

“Yes it's right here.” Carlita turned and picked up the notepad, handing it to him.

Trent quickly stepped over to a window and held up the notepad to the light, hoping to catch some sort of indentation. It was hard to make out but he got enough of a partial address to work with and handed it back, heading quickly for the door.

“Trent.”

A soft hand grabbed his arm and he turned to Carlita, who sighed, “I'm going to break up with him.”

Trent turned to her fully, “You are? Why?” Inwardly however he was incredibly relieved.

“I... I know he loves someone else.” Carlita looked up into his eyes, “And it's not right for me to keep him from his true love you know? I have to let him go.”

Trent smiled and put his hands on her arms, “You are a wonderful person Carlita.”

She smiled, “I know. But it's not easy sometimes.”

“I know.” Trent drew in a deep breath, “Believe me you are going to make some man very happy someday.”

She tried for a smile, “Oh honey you know it.”

Trent smiled, “You ever need anything don't hesitate to call me.” He said as he headed for the door. By the time he got out into the hall he was already jogging at a quick pace, hoping that Jimmy wasn't in any trouble.

As he was starting the car his phone rang. He pulled out of his pocket as he pulled out of Trivette's apartment parking lot, “Hello?”

_“He's gone.”_

“What? It's only going on nine!”

Carlos sighed,  _“He got a call from Carlita. And then he just left. I'm following him God only knows where now. And he's in a hurry.”_

“Where are you heading?”

_“The old warehouse district down by the docks I think. Yeah he's stopping now.”_

“I'm heading there myself. Be careful.”

_“I will-”_

Trent suddenly heard gunshots from the other end, “Carlos? Carlos!”

But the line went dead. He realized at that moment that he was hearing the gunshots from his end as well and put the pedal to the floor, following the sound, heart hammering in his chest.

 

Still groggy from the night before and the hangover he had this morning the gunshots to Walker sounded like cannon fire. And without a weapon he was all but defenseless. So he didn't focus on Carlos pinned down by his land rover out front – he had no choice but to move on and find Trivette – and moved inside the 'abandoned' warehouse. Obviously not so abandoned.

He could hear voices inside and reassured that Carlos had cover at least he moved towards what sounded like Trivette's voice. As he got closer he was sure of it. He seemed to be having a conversation with-

Ramos.

Walker's fists clenched. He had thought he had put that bastard away the month before. Apparently the crime lord had found a loophole and escaped the system. What a surprise.

He moved carefully closer, blinking as the world tilted at a slightly odd angle. He shook his head quickly to clear it and then peered around a corner of boxes.

“I should'a known it was you Ramos.” Trivette said, tied to a chair next to a woman he didn't recognize. They both looked slightly worse for wear and Walker felt a very dark place within him start to rise to the surface. He clenched his jaw and looked about quickly for a way to get them out of this.

“Well I always believe in finishing what I start-”

Walker started forward quickly and as silently as he could as Ramos raised a gun, no choice for a plan now and only for action, and let out a yell for an added measure of surprise and rage as he tackled the Latino crime boss from behind. Somewhere a gun shot rang out and searing pain lanced through him.

 

“Walker!” Trivette yelled, struggling against his bonds as he watched his partner and Ramos hit the floor, Janine letting out a scream of horror next to him. He was just as horrified, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It looked as though Walker had taken a bad hit from one of Ramos guards.

Walker rolled as he fell but not far and Ramos reached for his fallen gun as his other men aimed to take fire-

There was a thunderous crash as the rickety warehouse doors only held by a short chain burst open, a silver Corvette smashing through. The guards took aim at this new distraction but they were soon pinned down by more gun shots from an entirely different angle.

Carlos.

It was over within seconds but it seemed like hours to Trivette. He was amazed he and Julia hadn't been hit and he looked his friend over to be sure. But it was only a glance. His eyes immediately found Walker who lay unmoving nearby.

Carlos ran over to untie them as Trent quickly kicked a gun away from one of Ramos' slightly conscious guards when he reached for it, knocking him out with a swift kick to his face.

As soon as Trivette's hands were free he ran over to Walker.

Trent himself spotted Walker and his breath caught in his chest, “Call an ambulance!” He yelled to Carlos, running over quickly.

Trivette barely heard him give the order, rolling over his partner as gently as he could, taking off his coat quickly with trembling hands to use it to apply pressure to the bullet wound in his shoulder and chest. Walker was conscious but it was a serious injury. Any lesser man would have been out cold and rightly so.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Trivette asked as he pressed his folded coat down onto his chest, wincing as he pressed down firmly. It had to be done even though he knew it hurt.

Sure enough Walker grunted but that was all he gave besides a slight wince of any sign of pain, “I'm kind of attached to you that's why.” He said in a strained voice, closing his eyes briefly.

Walker sighed, “No... that's a lie.”

Trivette blinked, “A lie?”

“Yeah... or the biggest understatement of the century. I can't decide which.” Suddenly serious Walker gazed up into Trivette's eyes, meeting them with an almost scary kind of 'I'm not sure if I'm going to live though this or not' look. He hadn't seen it on his partner's face before and he didn't like it.

“I guess a lot of both.” Walker sighed, “I created this whole mess. I should of-” He winced, “I should have done something – Said something. Should have after I met you. Should have taken the chance.”

Trivette literally felt his heart skip a beat and flutter strangely in his chest, “What are you talking about?”

Walker swallowed and Trivette saw something else he hadn't seen in those ever changing blue eyes before. Fear. Uncertainty. And insecurity.

“Trent told me something I still don't believe but because I've all but ruined our friendship anyway I guess I have nothing to loose by telling you.”

“Tell me what?” Trivette couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“That I love you.” Walker said, his voice shockingly even despite the fear and pain in his eyes, “That... I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you.”

Trivette found he suddenly couldn't breathe, “You don't... You don't mean that.”  
Vaguely sirens could be heard in the distance but only two men heard it and took note. Trent himself was pretty busy holding his breath and staying completely still so he didn't in any way disturb this pivotal moment.

“I do. I just... figured after that you were pretty much straight.”

Mouth parted in shock, Trivette's befuddled brain was all but refusing to work, “I... why didn't you say anything?” He regained some semblance of common sense back, “Dumb question. I know I made it impossible for you to know that I even leaned that way and for that I'm sorry. God am I sorry.”

Walker smiled and looked away, “It's okay. I didn't do any better.” He winced and let out a breath, closing his eyes for a second.

“Hey.” Trivette said quickly, “Don't do that.”

Walker opened his eyes, looking troubled, “It's all I deserve for treating you like I did.”

“Don't say that. Don't you dare say that.”

“What's it matter?” Walker murmured, “Trent couldn't have been right...”

Trivette glanced up at Trent but had already figured out pretty much what Walker meant and kicked himself for not professing his own love for Walker as soon as his older partner had.

The words next came very easy to him, “If he told you that I loved you he's right.” Trivette spared a hand that he was using to apply pressure and stroked a strand of hair back from Walker's face, stroking a bearded cheek and chin, “I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. From pretty much day one you've had my heart. And everything else.”

Walker stared up at him in shock, “This whole time...”

“This whole time.”

“I never even...”

“We're both to blame.” Trivette said quickly, stroking a thumb over Walker's forehead, marveling at the touch he had only dreamed of doing some hours before. He never thought he'd be able to touch him like this. Not in a million years or lifetimes.

Trent looked up and Trivette followed his gaze, looking up as paramedics with cops close on their heels ran in, practically taking the building by storm.

A little late for that Trivette mused.

He looked back to Walker and leaned down, doing something he had desperately been wanting to do since first setting eyes on the other man, meeting his lips ever so tenderly and lightly.

He drew back, meeting Walker's dazed expression with one probably to rival it, “Consider that a promise that I'm not going anywhere. But you gotta promise me the same.”

Walker winced and nodded.

“You hear me?” Trivette asked, refusing to look down at the blood on his hands.

Walker gave another nod, “I promise.” He whispered.

Trivette was moved out of the way by Trent as the paramedics surrounded Walker and all he could do was watch, dazed.

“He'll be fine.” He heard Trent say but could only manage a nod.

Trivette felt a small hand on his arm and looked over at Julia, “You okay?” He asked, finally managing to find words.

She nodded, “Just a little shaken up.”

“We'll take you to the hospital too.” Trent said, looking over his lover took out a badge to show to a police officer. There eyes met and Trent gave him a brief smile and a look that meant so much more. A look shared just between them. One that meant 'you don't know how happy I am that you're alive' and one of love.

He looked back to Trivette, “Come on.” He said, nodding to his car.

Carlos jogged over to them less than ten seconds later, “Things are handled here. Want me to meet you at the hospital? CD has already heard. Lt. Riguez' family is good friends with CD and he called him personally.”

“Yeah.” He looked over at his car and winced, looking back to Carlos, “On second thought we'll ride with you.”

 

Walker woke up slowly with a numb ache in his shoulder and chest that he knew all too well. And drugs. He recognized the feeling of drugs immediately and looked up at the IV beside him with a glare.

Dazed and more than a little out of it his eyes fell on something else. A site he couldn't be more happy to see and one he wouldn't trade in for all the wonders in the world.

Trivette smiled at him from the doorway and stepped in, Walker finding himself smiling back without thought.

“Hey.” Trivette said softly in a near whisper, reaching down and taking his hand.

Walker marveled at the feel of his hand in Trivette's, smiling, “I made a promise.” He whispered.

Trivette grinned briefly and leaned down, gently meeting his lips, stroking his hair ever so gently, “So did I. And I'm going to keep it.”

Walker smiled back, “So am I.” He whispered.

~END~


End file.
